The problem with shootings occurring in locations where children and crowds of people are present are well known. There have been a number of mass shootings in schools, work areas, and the like. FIG. 1 shows an example of a prior art gun. The gun is designated by reference numeral 10 and is representative of an AR-15 weapon. Since the features of this weapon are well known, there is no need to provide a detailed description of its features.
Based on the number of shootings that have taken place in crowded locations, there is a need to provide improved safeguards in these locations so that such shootings do not occur.